A New Kind of Adventure
by TheAngryKids64
Summary: Luffy and Robin has traveled back in time after Akainu kills the Strawhat pirates. Now with a second chance, they intend to change things for the greater good. A confusing, but entertaining story. Smart/Powerful Luffy - Luffy/Robin paring inside
1. A Second Chance

A New Kind of an Adventure:

They had done it. They had reached Raftel, defeated Kaido, found the legendary One Piece. Their dreams were almost complete. But the World Government had to interfere with them.

Fleet-Admiral Sakazuki A.K.A. Akainu led a entire fleet of 6,000 Marine ships each with 1,000 soldiers on each ship, the Royal Shichibuki, and one of the Yonkou.

The Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, had his Strawhat Pirates, the Heart Pirates, the Disbanded Whitebeard Pirates, and the Red-Haired Pirates with one of the Yonkou as their captain.

But even then, the World Government slaugthered them all and caused Luffy to go on a rampage and nicknamed it this battle ' The War of the One Piece '.

Jimbei was the first to die by Doflamingo's hands after he killed his crew and destroyed his ship. Chopper and Brook fell at the same time when Akainu punched a Magma Fist into Chopper's chest and burned his insides, while he broke open Brook's skull and tossed his ody into the ocean to drown.

Franky sacrificed himself to become a living bomb and wiped out 600 marine ships, 600,000 marines and Kizaru himself by using a new machine that can trap all light in a 5 mile radius.

Zoro fought Dracule Mihawk to the death and killed him, before taking his Black Blade and sliced the sea in half, destroying 130 marine ships and killing 130,000 marines before dying of his wounds.

Usopp and his father destroyed 30 marine ships before being beheaded by sergeant Tashigi. Nami took out 600 marines and 7 Pacifistas before being shot by a cannonball from a marine ship and was blown to bits.

Sanji and his mentor Ivankof took out 200 marine ships and 200,000 marines before Sanji's head was incenerated by Akainu's ' Hell Hound ' technique and Ivankof was crushed between the Earth by Blackbeard's Gura Gura no Mi he acquired from Whitebeard after his death.

Shanks took out 2,000 marine ships and killed 2,000,000 marine soldiers, along with his old friend, Buggy ( which had saddened him, because his old friend couldn't let his greed go. ) before battling both Akainu and Blackbeard, severelly wounding them, before dying of his wounds.

Luffy, upon seeing his childhood hero die berfore his eyes, went on a rampage and slaugthered all in his way before he was stopped by Akainu. As he waited for Akainu's fist to descend upon him, it didn't come and he opened his eyes to see his lover, Monkey D. ' Nico ' Robin, take the blow in a way that is similar to Ace's death.

As Luffy held her dying corpse, Akainu stood before him and gloated about how he couldn't save his brother and he couldn't save his crew or allies, as the rest of the pirates were being executed by the marines.

Suddenly, something snapped in Luffy, he remembered all the days he met his crew, their adventures, how he proclaimed his love and married her, and how she said that she was having his child.

His muscles began to bulge, his veins started to grow, his pupils disappeard, and his skin turned a dark red before he pummeled Akainu and destroyed all marine ships and killed the remaining marines. The only ones left on that island were Luffy, Akainu, Blackbeard, and Doflamingo, as they had a three day battle.

Doflamingo died on the first day when Luffy took one of his feathers and sliced open his neck, before ripping off his head and tossing it into the river. Blackbeard died on the second day, when Luffy took his right arm with the Yami-Yami no Mi and shoved it into his chest, causing his heart to explode on impact. Akainu died on the last day, after he turned into a magma giant and even then he was beaten by Luffy and sent flying into the dark, cold abyss of the ocean. Luffy then collapsed and died from his wounds later that day.

* * *

Luffy woke up grogily with much pain and confusion. ' Where am I? ' he thought ' Last thing I remembered was that Akainu bastard about to kill me, when suddenly Robin came and- ' he stopped when he has a flashback of all his crew's deaths ' no. No. No! ' before screaming out so loud " NO! " and started to mourn for his deceased crew.

He was pounding the pure white floor, mourning, when he heard an angelic voice called out " Luffy-kun? " as he turned around to see his lover with confusion, sadness, and happiness.

" Robin-chan! " as they both leaped at each other and kissed each other waith all the love and passion that they can muster.

" Aww, would you look at that? " a male voice said in which a younger voice called out " It looks our little brother is finally a man. ".

The two lovers broke apart with enough speed to make Kizaru look slow as they both look up to see the faces of the deceased Sabo and Portgas D. Ace.

" Ace, Sa-Sabo?! " Luffy asked in which the two ' brothers ' flash him a grin and Luffy picked them up with much force he can gather into a hug with tears running down his face as he said " I missed you two so much! " as Robin said " Luffy-kun, I think you're suffocating them. " as Luffy saw his both of their faces turning blue.

Luffy lets them go and says " So where are we? Are we dead? " he finishes sadly, in which Ace says " No, you're in Purgatory. " as Luffy says nothing for a few seconds, then " Huh? " and causes the three to facepalm.

Sabo got up and said " What he maeans is that you're dead but not entirely dead-dead. " as Ace continued for him " We're here, beacuse the big guy said that you two can have another chance to change history. Though there might be a few changes. ".

Luffy frowns and says " What kind of changes? " as Ace said " Well, for starters, you and your little wife there will be the same age and will live at Foosha village. Secondly, you can keep all your memory and techniques with you. Third, you can give your crew their memories and techniques to them, when you meet them. And finally, you'll have to build an armada to take on the World Government and destroy them. " as he finishes with a long breath.

Both Luffy and Robin's jaws were on the ground and their eyes were nearly popped out as Robin asked " Wait, how are we suppose to give our crew their memories and techniques back, how are we suppose to build an armada, and why does God want the World Government destroyed? ".

Sabo then said " Well, you have to take both of your index and middle finger and press them against their foreheads, you have to gather your friends and enemies to join your crew, and because the World Government abuses their power and countless dozens die everyday because of it, including the both of us. " as he finishes with a slight distaste for the World Government.

Luffy then thought about it for a moment, took a deep breath, and exclaimed " HELL YEAH! Let's do it! " as Robin giggled at her husband's antics before nodding herself, suddenly a bright light fills the room and they hear both Ace and Sabo say " Try to save us this time to, little bro and sis. " before arriving at Foosha Village.


	2. A Blast from the Past

Chapter 1: A Blast from the Past!

When the light died down, Luffy and Robin found themselves both on the ground with a bandit's foot on Luffy's face and a sword pointed at Robin's.

The bandit leader was telling Shanks " Well, if it isn't the ' pirates '. If you apologize for mocking me earlier, than I'll give you the boy, but I want to have some fun with the girl though. ".

There was silence. Until a great burst of Haki came from Luffy as his eyes were shadowed and he said darkly " Come again? ".

All the bandits, all but the leader, fainted and had foam coming from the mouth as the leader was on the ground, puking up his lunch.

Luffy stood up, while helping Robin up, and turned to the bandit with a dark look in his eyes as he said " I said once and I don't repeat, what did YOU just say!? ".

The bandit leader got his sword and tried to slash the two kids, but they disappeared, only to reappear behind him.

Luffy then said " Missed us! " as he stretched his arms back to the Party Bar, as the bandit leader jumped into the air and attempted to slash him, but Luffy then said " Gomu Gomu no Bazooka! " and pulled his arms back and hit the leader in the chest, making him cough blood, and sent him flying off into the distance of the sea.

All jaws from villagers and pirates alike were on the ground of what they just witnessed. Luffy, the little ' Anchor ', just knocked out a group of bandits by just growling and sent the leader in the distance for what he said about Robin.

Robin then turned to everyone and said " Sorry about what you just saw. It's just Luffy-kun gets angry if his wife is threatened after all. ".

They all thought in shock for a moment ' Lu-Luffy-kun? ' before the obvious question came " HIS WIFE!? " which causes the two time-travelers to sweatdrop.

* * *

After a moment of explaination, Shanks was rubbing his temples together and said " Okay, let me get this straight, you two come from another timeline where you " he points at Luffy " were the Pirate King and you " points at Robin " was his wife? And you two came back after your Nakama died and God said you can have another chance? " as the two children nodded in union.

There was silence until Luffy sighed and said " You don't believe us, don't you? " as the pirates and villagers said nothing.

Luffy then sighed again and said " I didn't want to show you all this, but I guess I have to. " as he grabs his shirt and starts to pull it off.

Everyone starts to see his muscles and all the women and Robin, whose already seen it, start to blush and all the males all thought ' Hmpf, the little brat's packed. ' until he pulled his shirt all the way off and showed his giant x-scar.

Everyone gasped in horror and shock, as Makino put her hand on her mouth and Robin looked sadly at the scar.

Shanks was wide-eyed at the scar and managed to gasp out " Ho-How did you get that scar? " in which Luffy looked him dead serious in the eyes.

" Admiral Akainu. " he spit out his name venomously.

" WHAT! " everyone screamed out.

Shanks was the first to recover as he said " Okay, how did he give you that scar? " to which Luffy flinches at the reminder and Robin holds his hand.

Luffy took a deep breath before he told his tale of Marineford " 10 years from now, there will be a war called ' The War of the Best ' in Marineford. My future brother, Ace, was to be executed and since he was the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, they knew he would show, so they had 100,000 elite marines, along with the Royal Shichibukai, to be ready. Eventually he showed and there was a huge battle, I don't know much of what happened before I arrived, but there was a descendent of Oz the giant and he was taken down. Eventually, I arrived at Marineford with convicts that I rescued from Impel Down. I fought my way to Ace and fought Dracule Mihawk, Captain Smoker, a Vice-Admiral, an army of androids, the three Admirals, the Fleet-Admiral, and even my own Grandpa. " he gasped for breath with a tear in his eye.

" But I still managed to rescue him and we fought our way out of there, but as soon as we reached the bay, Akainu appeared and badmouthed the Old Man and Ace got angry and attacked him. " he said as tears started to fall down " Akainu beat him and came after me when I collapsed and aimed to kill me and Ace took the blow and I held him as he died in my arms before I collapsed from trauma and exhaustion. I don't know what happened next, but I learned that the Old Man was murdered by Blackbeard and Akainu chased after and nearly killed me, had Jimbei shieled me from the attack, I was then rescued and woke up two weeks later on Amazon Lily. ".

He then collapsed and started sobbing on the ground while Robin tried to comfort him as the spectactors look on in sadness and pity.

Then Luffy looked at them and flashed them a grin, shocking them, as he said " But I won't let him get away with this, this time. ".

There was silence until Shanks started to laugh and said " Man, I knew that you were crazy but this is nuts. Tell me all about your adventures at the Party Bar! ".

Luffy replied " Shishishishi, alright captain, let's go! " as civilians and pirates alike head off to the Bar for the tale of Luffy and Robin's adventures.


	3. New Changes Happening

Chapter 2: New changes happening:

After a week after Luffy and Robin came to a new timeline, Shanks left the harbor and gave Luffy his strawhat and like before, Luffy had to shed tears as his father-figure left the harbor.

Ever since, everything went the same as the last time, Garp brought him to Dadan's, he met his formerly-deceased brothers Ace and Sabo.

But when they encountered Porchemy, he fought them head on and took them out within 2 minutes, much to the shock of Ace and Sabo.

So, Sabo still came to live with Dadan and revealed his past to Ace and Luffy, who told him that even if he had the blood of a demon in him, then he would still be like a brother, and nearly brought Ace to tears. So they made a pledge to become great pirates and exchanged a sake ceremony to be brothers.

So they later moved out when Garp's training ( torture session ) had left them near-dead and they built the same treehouse. Later, around Christmas, Luffy decided to reveal Robin to his brothers.

They had diffrent reactions, Sabo told Luffy that he was proud of his little brother for actually having a girlfriend, to which Luffy told him to shut up.

However, Ace didn't hear any of this and tried to make a move on Robin, to which got him two bumps on the head from his brothers and a kick in his kintama by Robin.

When Bluejam and his crew was suppose to kidnap Sabo and burn Grey Terminal, Robin and Luffy left the night before that all happened, as Robin snapped the crew's back and Luffy beat Bluejam to a bloody pulp before Bazooka'd them all to the kingdom.

So Sabo lived and they all continued to live together, until Ace and Sabo left on Ace's Seventeenth Birthday in order to defeat Whitebeard.

So, three years passed and Luffy's seventeenth birthday came as Luffy and Robin prepared to leave the harbor, however Makino pulled Luffy aside and said " If you get my daugther pregnant and I become a Grandma, I will cut off your Kintama, understand!? " to which Luffy agreed terrified.

( In this timeline, Ohara was bombed a few months after Luffy was born, and a baby Robin washed up on the shore of the village and Makino took her in to raise her as her own. ).

So the two time-travelers left for a new future to build for their crew, and most importantly, for themselves.


	4. A Fat Dwarf and A Navigator's Return

Chapter 4: A Fat Dwarf and A Navigator's Return:

When Luffy and Robin woke up, they found themselves in an awkward position in a barrel in order to escape a whirlpool.

" Oy, what are you doing in here, coward? " said a gruff voice.

" Just bringing this bottle of beer to you guys! " said a terrified, whiny voice.

" Oh! Thanks, brat, now we can have a drink. " said another gruff, but younger voice.

" You can't, Lady Alvida will surely kill you! " screamed the whiny voice.

" She won't if she doesn't find out, right Coby? " said a voice with a dark edge to it.

Luffy smirked inside the barrel and thought, ' Coby! ' remebering his old friend from the marines.

" Hold on, I'll open it the old fashioned way! " said the gruff voice as Luffy turned to Robin, who nodded in understanding.

She then crossed her arms and said " Seis Fleur " then there was silence, until there was screaming and Luffy popped out of the barrel.

Robin then stepped out and ignored the screaming Coby and walked over to the three men and said " Clutch! " as their backs and necks snapped and they fell to the ground paralyzed and unconscious.

Coby fell on his butt when Luffy walked over with a dark expression and Robin thought ' I wonder what he'll do? ' and Luffy then said with a blank expression " Got any food? " and makes the two in the room facepalm.

' Somethings will never change. ' thought Robin with a sigh.

* * *

So while Luffy and Robin ate, Coby explained his lifestory of how he went fishing one day and mistook a pirate ship for a fishing boat and ever since he's been a slave for Alvida.

When he finished, Robin resisted the will to facepalm with a sweatdrop on his head as Luffy said " You're pretty dumb, aren't you? ".

Coby said " What are you two out here for? " in which Robin replied " I'm searching for the true history of the world. ".

As Luffy took a massive gulp and said " And I'm going to become the King of the Pirates! ".

Coby then screamed " Pirate King! The Pirate KING!? " in which both Luffy and Robin nodded as Coby continued on with his ranting until Luffy hit him.

Robin then said " Luffy! He may have been overeacting, but you can't always go around, punching people. " in which Coby sighed and replied " It's okay, I'm used to it now. ".

Luffy then looked at Coby for a few seconds and said " Do you have a dream, Coby? " in which the pink-haired boy replied furiously " Of course, I do! I've always wanted to be a Marine and beat up pirates! ".

Luffy then grinned and said " Shishishsishi, then let's go beat up a fat pirate! " as Coby paled a bit and the three went up the stairs and came across something terrfying than Kokoro as a mermaid... Lady Alvida.

Lady Alvida had to be the second ugliest woman in the world ( besides Big Mom ) with a weight of 500 pounds, a height of 3'2, and a voice that can break every window in Sabaody Archipelago.

" Who did you say that you were going to beat up, COBY!? " as said boy paled completly in fear and pirates stormed onto the marine ship.

Coby then tried to say something, but was stuttering until Luffy said " Oi, Coby. Who's the fat whale? " as everyone's jaws, except Robin's, dropped to the ground and nothing was said until Robin said " Luffy, she's not a whale. ".

Alvida then smirked and was about to say something about her beauty until Robin said " She's a fat Dwarf. ".

Finally, Alvida lost her temper and ordered her men to attack the two strawhats, until Luffy glared at them and they all fell down, foaming at the mouth.

He then turned his sights on Alvida, who attempted to clup him with his mace, until he smashed it with one blow.

Alvida fell on her butt in fear as Luffy starts to move toward her and he raises his arm, Alvida closes her eyes for the finishing blow.

But when she opens her eyes, she finds his hand out in a handshake with a grin and says " Wanna join my armada? ".

Alvida then said " Armada? What the hell are you talking about? " as he said " I'm creating an armada to take down the World Government. Do you wanna join? ".

Alvida then started to snicker, then chuckle, then full-blown laugther as she said " Give me one good reason why I should join your armada? ".

Luffy then flashed a chesire grin and whispered in her ear " I know a way you can become skinny again. " and with a flash faster than Kizaru, she had him in her grip by his neck.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on a Marine Battleship in the New World:_

Admiral Kizaru was smoking his daily meth before he looked up and said " Ohh, I just felt something. As if someone had been faster than me. ".

He then saw a dog try to sneak away with his meth before he screamed " Give me back, MY PRECIOUS! " and flashed after the dog.

* * *

Alvida was choking the poor rubberman while screaming " HOW!? TELL ME HOW!? ".

Luffy then gasped out " Put me down and I'll tell you. ".

So she let's him down and Luffy says " There's a Sube Sube no Mi in a pirate ship called the Goggle Pirate on Goat Island. If you find it, find me in Loguetown in 10 days. Oh, and I'm taking Coby for exchange for this information. ".

Alvida then turned to her men, who just awoke when she screamed, and yelled " Get on the ship, you scurvy bastards! And set sail for Goat Island! " as she jumps up and the ship sails away.

Robin then turned to her beloved and said " Uh, Luffy, how are we suppose to get off this ship? " as he grinned and hoisted Coby over his shoulder and picked up Robin, bridal-style.

" We jump! " was all he said as he jumped over the ship, much to Coby's and Robin's horror, but was turned to shock as they see a certain orange-haired navigator.

Luffy and Robin land on the raft and Coby lands in the water as Nami screamed " WHAT THE HELL!? ".

But Luffy jumped at her and placed his index and middle finger together and placed it onto her forehead and suddenly, memories came flashing back of meeting Luffy, the destruction of Arlong Park, Arabasta, Enies Lobby, Sabaody, Fishman Island, falling in love with Zoro, Raftel, watching her beloved die, and finally... her death.

She then blacked out then woke up a little while later and looked up at the two figures with tears in her eyes and says " Lu-Luffy, Ro-Robin? " as the two nodded.

Suddenly, she engulfed her two Nakama in a hug and started to cry anime-style and said " You're alive! ".

Robin laughed and patted her head and said " Yes, we're alive, but can you rescue that kid drowning. " as Nami turned her head and sweatdropped at the unconscious boy floating in the water.

* * *

After rescuing Coby and explaining everything to him, he decided to go along with.

" So Luffy, " said Coby " Where are we going next? " as Luffy flashed him a grin and said " We're going to recruit Roranoa Zoro. " and started laughing before stopping suddenly.

" Roronoa Zoro! " exclaimed Coby " The ' Pirate Hunter ' you want to recruit that demon!? " as Nami hit the top of his head and screamed " Do not call Zoro-kun a demon! " as she continued to belittle Coby, who shrunk in fear, Robin look on in interest and Luffy thought ' Wait, if Zoro's trapped at that Marine base and that Helemoppo or whatever guy is starving him, then they have an angry woman to deal with. ' as he turns to Nami and shudders in fear.


	5. A Demon and Lover's Reunion

Chapter 5: A Demon and Lover's Reunion!

The group arrived at the town of where Zoro was being kept and tied their boat to the docks and walked into town.

" So, our first priority is to look for Zoro. " said Nami, to which all the citizens heard her and jumped backwards in fear.

" It looks like Zoro's name is taboo around here. Anyways, I heard that the marine running this base is called Captain ' Ax-Hand ' Morgan. " said Coby, in which all the citizens jumped back in fear again when they heard Morgan's name.

" Shishishi, this town's really funny. " said Luffy as they head towards the marine base as Coby asked " Strange, I understand that they'd be afraid of Zoro, but they seemed terrified of Morgan. ".

Luffy gained a thought and said " Maybe he's a bad guy. " to which Coby screamed " NO! He's a marine and marines are good. ".

Robin looked at the boy and said " Coby, in life, there are good and bad people. There are good pirates who love their Nakama and treat them like family. There are bad pirates who kill people and destroy lives because of greed, power, and just for the fun of it. There are also good marines who want to protect their homes, comrades, and families from those kinds of pirates. But there are bad marines who has a moral of justice that they will use to kill their comrades and anyone in their way, along with marines that are corrupted and allied with pirates. ".

Coby looked shock and said " But what kind bad things do some marines do? " as this makes the three pirates stop, confusing Coby.

Luffy turned around with a dark expression on his face " It's because of a marine that gave me this scar. It's because of the marines that Robin's home was destroyed. And it's because of a marine that lets pirates rule over a village in the East Blue. ".

Coby looked horrified and asked " Which marine gave you that scar, why did they destroy Robin's home, and who's this marine that lets pirates rule an island? ".

" First, you wouldn't believe it, second, it's classified, and finally, it's a rat marine that lets fishman rule over my home island. " said Nami.

Coby was saddened to hear about this, then said " I'm so sorry to hear about your home, Nami. If I ever see this ratty marine, I'm going to punish him and sent him to a prison with the worst kind of people! ".

This cause Robin to smile, Luffy chuckle, and Nami to blush and said " You're a good boy, Coby. " and gives him a peck on the forehead... which causes him to faint.

Luffy and Nami facepalmed and Robin laughed, as Luffy said " It's not until he meets my Grandpa that he gains any confidence. ".

* * *

The group finally reaches the marine base much to Coby and Nami's joy, Robin happy, and Luffy sweating in fear while thinking ' Don't panic. Don't panic. '.

He then heard Coby fall to the ground, shaking violently and stuttered out " It-It's him. That terrifying aura, the ba-bandana, It's RORONOA ZORO! ".

The other three looked over the wall, after helping Coby up, and saw something that makes Nami to gasp in horror, Robin's eyes to widen, Coby to shake in fear, and Luffy to think one thing now ' Shit. '.

Zoro was hanging limply on a crucifixion yard with his clothes all worned and bloody, a horrible stench coming from him, his skin so thin that you can see the bones from his body.

He looked at them with red, bloodshot eyes, and said " The hell you all looking at? Beat it! " to get no response from the four.

Nami's eyes darken in rage as she said through clenched teeth in a somewhat sweet voice, trying to stay calm " Luffy, what happened to Zoro?! ".

" Um... he may have made a bet with a corrupted marine's son to go an entire month without eating in order to save a little girl and her mother from execution. " said Luffy in a fast and terrified voice, while sweating bullets.

" That's right. " said a little girl's voice, as the four turn around to see a little girl with black hair and brown pigtails. She wore a striped turquoise and purple shirt with white hood.

She shuses them quiet and climbs over the fence with a ladder with a cloth wrapped around in something in her hands.

" Beat it! " scowled Zoro as the little girl smiled at him and said " I thought that you'd be hungry, so I made these for you. ".

She uncovered the cloth and showed two riceballs and offered them to Zoro, who refused and said " I will stomp you to death! ".

" Now, now, " said a snobbish voice " Don't go around scaring little children, Roronoa Zoro. " as it revealed to be a man with a snappy violet colored uniform with white shoes and a rubber-band ring on his left hand. He had the hair of an onion and had two marine bodyguards behind him.

Zoro scowled at the man's presence, while the little girl looked terrified as he greedily took one of the riceballs and took a bite, to which he spit it out.

" Digusting! " exclaimed Helmeppo " These are suppose to be made with salt, not sugar! " to which the little girl replied innocently " But I thought that they would taste sweet. ".

Helmeppo took the other riceball and threw it on the ground, stomping it to the ground until it was nothing more than a smudge of the ground with his shoeprint on it.

The little girl fell to her knees, weeping as Helmeppo pulled out a flyer, with one of his hands on his face as he said dramatically " Oh dear, it seems that you've trepassed marine grounds and tried to help a prisoner, if you were caught by my father, you would be executed. ".

Helmeppo then heard footsteps and saw a man with a open red cardigan, blue shorts with a yellow sash on the waist, a scar under his left eye, a nasty x-scar on his chest, and a strawhat shadowing his eyes.

He then turned his head to the right and saw a woman with short orange hair with a orange miniskirt with two rings on each side filled in with orange or brown in their centers, a white and blue striped shirt, and brown high-heeled boots.

He then turned to the left and saw a woman with tanned skin, blue eyes, black hair that came to her shoulders, wearing a white t-shirt with a dark violet 'NR' on the front, a pair of dark blousers, and white high-heeled shoes.

They all had one expression on their face, faces of pain, as he said " Wh-what do you want- " that was all he could say as Robin kicked him in his kintama with a high-heel ( btw, the high-heels had steels toes ) and heard a sickening crack before fainting from the pain.

Nami then knocked out the two guards and Luffy walked over to Zoro, who tried to say something, but was stopped when Luffy put two of his fingers to his forehead and memories came rushing back to him.

Zoro shook his head in pain as he looked at the person in front of him and gasped " Luffy?! " in which said-person grinned and said " Hey Zoro, been hanging around? ".

Silence, then it was broken by the three Nakama.

" That sucked. " deadpanned Zoro.

" I thought Brook's skull jokes were worse. " deadpanned Nami.

" Really, Luffy, I expected better from you! " scolded Robin.

Luffy facepalmed and muttered " why me? " as Coby walked over and untied Zoro, who, as soon as he was untied, picked up Nami, spun her around and gave her a chasate kiss on the lips.

When they seperated, the two lover held each in a hug, as one was crying into the other's shirt while the other was also trying to smooth her.

The other three looked on in sadness and happiness, when the little girl stood up and said " You're alright! " and hugged Zoro's leg.

He patted her head and then they heard " HALT! WHO DARE TREPASSES ON MY BASE!? " as they turn around and Luffy says " It's a ax-man. ".

Captain ' Ax-Hand ' Morgan was behind a squad of 30 men, all armed with rifles pointed at them.

" For the crime of treason against me, you shall all be executed here! " as all the marines shot at them, Coby and Rika scramed, but Luffy deflected all the bullets and sent them flying into the air.

" Zoro, catch! " said Robin, to Zoro's confusion, until he saw something spinning in the distance.

" Thanks. " he said as he grabbed his swords, unsheathed them, gave her a shark grin and got into his three-sword style.

" **Two-Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Castle Gate**! " he said as he targeted at the statue of Morgan, towering over the base, and sliced in half, as it fell to the ground and smashed into pieces.

" SEIZE THEM AND KILL THEM! BUT LEAVE ZORO, HE'S MINE! " exclaimed Morgan in fury and rage at the destruction of his statue.

The marines then got out their swords and charged at the Strawhats, but they didn't pay attention.

" Hey Luffy, " asked Zoro " Where's Nami and Robin? ".

" She's inside that base, robbing it and Robin took Coby and Rika away from here, but not too far to let them see this battle, see? " replied Luffy, as he pointed behind him to show Robin, Coby and Rika watching the battle from the fence.

Zoro then nodded and got his sword in a stance and jumped in the air as he said "** Three-Sword Style: Black Rope: Great Dragon Twister**! ".

Then, a great gust of wind appeared and creates a dragon-like tornado that slashed and blew away all the targets and knocked them out, except Morgan, who was somehow unharmed.

" Done. " smirked Zoro as he resheathed his swords before continuing " And I left you a little extra, captain. " then he collapsed and Luffy sweatdropped.

" Robin! " said Luffy to which Robin understood what he would said and said " **Seis Fleur**! " and six arms sprouted from the ground and picked up Zoro and carried him off.

However, Morgan appeared from the sky and tried to slice Luffy in half.

" LUFFY! " screamed Coby with tears in his eyes.

" MISTER! " Rika also scremed with tears in his eyes.

" DIE! " he exclaimed, only to have Luffy disappear and reappear behind him and give a cocky grin " Missed me. ".

Morgan turned around in anger and threw off his jacket and said " Do you know who I am, I am MARINE CAPTAIN ' AX-HAND ' MORGAN! ".

Luffy then gained a blank face and said nonchantantly " And I'm Luffy, nice to meet'cha. " as Morgan tried to slash downward on Luffy, however Luffy muttered.

" **Armament: Hardening. " **as his hand turned solid black and he punched the ax and shattered it, making Morgan gasp in disbelief and said " WHA- " but that was all he got out before Luffy used a **Gum-Gum Pistol **to smashed his iron jaw and sent him flying into the marine base, therefore defeating him.

Luffy then said " Oi! " gaining the nearest marine's attention and said " Make that kid. " he points at Coby " a marine and give this to my grandpa. " as he took out a letter and gave it to the marine.

The marine was puzzled and said " Who's your grandfather? " in which Luffy replied " Monkey D. Garp. " and the marine facefaulted in disbelief " WHAT!? " and causes Luffy to sweatdrop.

* * *

After some explaining and the marine's compromise, the Strawhats ate at Rika's mother's restraunt and left the town with Coby, Rika and her mother, the townspeople and the marines bidding them farewell.

So the four were traveling in Nami's raft with Nami laying on Zoro's shoulder and Robin laying on Luffy's shoulder and it was quiet... until Zoro asked the following question.

" Oi Luffy? " gaining everyone's attention on him " I've been meaning to ask, why does Robin look about your age? " to which Nami added " Oh yeah, I realized that but later forgot. ".

Robin then said " Well, the reason is because when both Luffy and I 'died', we reunited in Purgatory and met Luffy's brothers and they told us that we have a second chance in life, but in a different timeline, and so we returned when we were eight and living in Foosha village. But we were given an objective to create an armada to wipe out the World Government by an order from God himself. ".

The two had their eyes bulged out and jaws dropped as Luffy laughed at them and said " That's what we did too! " as Nami asked " Wait, what do you mean brothers, I thought Luffy had Ace as a brother. ".

So Luffy explained about how Sabo was his third brother, who was once the son of a noble before turning to the streets and met Ace and became thiefs, how he pledged to become a pirate with him and Ace, he gave himself up to save him and Ace from death, him trying to leave, and finally his death by a Celestrial Dragon.

This story had Nami in tears and Zoro near-tears as he asked " So is that why that you almost killed that Celestrial Dragon? ".

Luffy shook his head and said " Yes and No. Yes, because he's part of the group who caused the death of my brother. And no, because he shot one of my friends and tried to buy another one into slavery. ".

Robin then asked " By the way, did anything change in this timeline for you two? ".

Zoro then shook his head and said " No, it's still the same, meeting Kuina, trying to train hard and beat her, her death and gaining her sword, etc... ".

Nami then thought long and hard and gasped when she found something " Be-Bellemere. " which caused the others to look at her " She's alive! " as she cheered in tears.

This causes the others to smile and Luffy said " Alright, next stop! Orange Town! " to Robin's confusion as she asked " But why there? ".

Luffy then smirked and said " To get our map back and kick a clown's ass. " but then they heard Nami gasp and pale in fear.

" Nami? " asked Zoro in concern " What's wrong? ".

Nami looked at them and said " Bu-Buggy. " as Luffy asked " Eh, what about that big-nose? ".

Nami then said " Buggy doesn't have a crew... he has an armada. " and causes the three others in the boat to gasp in shock and disbelief.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Orange Town:_

A shadowy figure was sitting in a clown's throne with his eyes closed, when he suddenly snorted in anger.

" Captain? " asked a man with the hair of a teddy bear " What's the matter? ".

As the man looked up and his eyes open and he says " Someone has a death wish for I feel that someone has said something about my nose. ".

This causes some in the area to step back in fear, as the teddy-bear man asked " Do you want us to find this person and kill them, captain? ".

The man grinned darkly and said " No, Mohji, for this person will be dealt with me, the great CAPTAIN BUGGY! THE MOST WANTED MAN IN EAST BLUE WITH A BOUNTY OF 35,000,000 MILLION BERRIES! GYAHAHAHAHA! ".

As Buggy looked out at his base of three months and sees his men of almosy 400 with cannons set up at his locations, the townsquare, and harbor along with ten ships acting as a blockade in the front on the island.

Unlike the Buggy in the last timeline, this one was more ruthless and powerful than the last one and would be a formidable opponent for the Strawhat Pirates.

Can they beat them?... To Be Continued!


	6. A Clown's ' Flashy ' Army and Cannons

Chapter 6: A Clown's Flashy Army and Cannons.

" Wait, hold on! " exclaimed Luffy " Buggy, the retarded Clown Shichibukai-wannabe, has an armada!? " as he was shocked that his first arch-nemesis had an army of pirates.

" It's true, turns about after Gol's execution, Buggy started to gather a crew and tried to conquer the Grand Line, but rumor has it that he confronted Whitebeard and was nearly killed, so he returned back to the East Blue and hired bounty hunters and pirates to his crew and created an armada. It was heard that he confronted Don Krieg. "

At the name of Krieg, Luffy's eyes narrowed at how he remembered Krieg trying to destroy the Baratie.

" They got into a massive battle that lasted for three days and cost both of their armadas many men and ships. In the end, Buggy won, but the Marines came and drived Krieg into the Grand Line and Buggy to who-knows-where, but there was a rumor that Buggy took control of an island in the East Blue, but the marines thought it was a rumor and ignored it. ".

Zoro then scowled and said " Either that or they contacted that rat marine to check on the island and he never did. " at the mention of Nezumi, Nami's eyes darken in anger.

" All right! " exclaimed Luffy, much to their shock and confusion " Think about it, last time, Buggy barely had 50 men and he was weak. But if he has an armada, think of the fun we can have! ".

Zoro then gave a bloodthirsty shark grin and said " You're right, I've been wanting a workout ever since that island. " then Nami slapped him on the back of the head and said " What did I say about doing that grin around me!? ".

Luffy laughs at his first-mate's and navigator's antics while Robin shook her head and sighed, but smiled at the reunion of two of their Nakama.

* * *

_Two days later:_

" I'm bored! " as the three groaned at their captain's whining after the 50th time and Nami bonked him on the head and yelled with razor-sharp teeth " WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOU SAID THAT FIFTY DAMN TIMES AND IT'S GETTING ANNOYING! ".

" Hey, what's that? " asked Robin, as she pointed at a raft in the distance and Nami grinned " Oh, I remember. I tricked these guys into stealing their boat. ".

This causes the others to sweatdrop and think ' Why am I not surprised? '.

" This should be easy, just fake like your sick and hang over the boat and they'll come right to you. " said Nami with a devil's grin and makes the others sweatdrop even more.

' And you say that my grin's terrifying. ' thought Zoro with a sigh.

* * *

" Oi, " said a overweight dark skinned man, with a crescent shape uni brow and a round-off goatee.

He has short black hair and a black vest " What's that? " as he pointed to the raft.

" I don't know, but if there's treasure, I want it! " said another man with pale skin, and a black cap with the Buggy Pirates Jolly Roger on it. He had a dark yellow shirt with purple lining.

" Well then, let's blow it out of the water and find out what's on there. " said a third man with orange poofy hair split into two sides.

He wears a sleeveless yellow and blue striped shirt, and thick lips as he loaded a rifle and aimed it at the boat.

(If you thought the Buggy Pirates were weaklings in the other timeline, then get ready for this shit.)

He shot at the boat, not a bullet, but with a bullet-sized red sphere and hits the side of the boat... and explodes and they laugh like maniacs as they paddle to find whatever loot they can find.

* * *

" Dammit! " said Zoro as he grabbed a piece of driftwood and got on top of it and had Luffy under his arms " What the hell did they shoot at us!? ".

Nami floated to the top with Robin also under her arms, as she glared at the boat and said " It's like Luffy said, ' In this timeline, there are some changes. ' and this is one of them. ".

The Buggy boat came upon them and the pale one asked " Well, howdy folks, come aboard nicely and we won't have to kill you. " as the orange-haired pointed his rifle at Zoro and the dark-skinned pointed his sword at Nami.

Nami and Zoro, with Luffy and Robin under their arms, come aboard and Nami then fell down and moaned in fake agony " Oh! I think I'm bleeding! " as Zoro smirked and waited for them to take the bait.

However, the dark-skinned pointed his sword harder into Nami's neck, and makes it bleed and a little as he said " You're not dying, so move on. ".

Nami scowled as she got out her Bo-staff and hit the man in the head and knocks him into the water.

" You bitch! " screamed the orange-haired man as he pointed his rifle at her, but Zoro then got out his sword and said " **Demon** **Slash! **" and cut the man into pieces.

The pale-skin stepped back in fear and backed into something and turned around and saw Luffy standing behind him and said " **Gum Gum Bullet! **".

He punched him in the face and sent him flying into the distance, and Luffy said " Shishishishi! I told you that somethings in this timeline would change. ".

" Indeed, " said Robin " If I recall in our battle with Buggy, those things that he shot at us were Muggy Balls. ".

Zoro then smirked and said " Looks like we'll be getting that workout. ".

* * *

A few minutes later, the four Strawhats came in view of Orange Town and was disturbed when they saw the mechanical cannons, pirate ships, and men that surronds the town

" This... is new. " said Luffy disturbed.

" Who knew that Buggy had this many men. " said Nami, terrified.

Even Zoro was unnerved by what the town has become, only Robin remained blank-faced as she don't know what happened here.

**Be-lip, Be-lip, Be-lip, Be-lip, **they all heard as they walked into the ship and saw a Transporter Snail dressed with clown makeup.

" Hello? " asked Luffy as he picked it up and all his crewmembers facepalmed at his reaction.

" **Is this the Tightrope Walking Funan Bros? **" asked a voice that the Strawhats know too well.

' Buggy! ' they thought with venom in their thoughts at the man.

" Yeah! " asked Luffy in his best voice to sound like the pale one.

" **What's the password? **" Buggy asked.

" Ummm... Big-nose. " answered Luffy and his crewmembers and the snail's jaw dropped and nothing was said until Buggy broke it.

" **Correct! Welcome back Tightropes, we'll be waiting for your arrival. **" and with that the snail went back to sleep and left the Strawhats confused.

" Lucky guess!? " asked Zoro to which everyone shurgged their shoulders.

* * *

Buggy, however, was seething with rage and contacted the cannon group at the harbor.

" **Yes, Captain Buggy? **" asked a man on the other side.

" Fire on that raft that is entering the bay! " he screamed.

" **Yes sir, right away! **" and with that the snail fell back to sleep.

' We'll see whose a big-nose after I'm done with you... Strawhat! ' thought Buggy as he looked at the crew who were to busy talking to not see the cannons point at them.

* * *

" So, " said Nami " What's the plan? " to which Luffy replied " We go in and kick Buggy's ass, duh. ".

Zoro nodded in approval and said " I'm with Luffy on this one. " and the two women sighed at their lover's bluntness in the situation.

Suddenly, **BOOM!**, the front of the ship blew up and Nami screamed " WHAT THE HELL!? " as they look over and sees another cannon firing at them.

But Luffy deflected it with a **Gum-Gum Balloon **and sent it flying at the cannon and blew it up, causing it to fall left and crash on the cannon that shot them and destroy it.

The destroyed cannon then creaked, and then fell on the cannon that shot the boat and they both fell to the ground and blew up.

* * *

" WHAT!? " exclaimed Buggy in disbelief " STRAWHAT DESTROYED TWO OF MY PRECIOUS CANNONS WITH ONE MOVE!? YOU THERE, " he pointed at a midget clown " CONTACT THE HARBOR AND ORDER THEM TO ELIMINATE STRAWHAT WITH ONE FLASHY MOVE! ".

The midget nodded fearfully and ran inside the tent to talk to the gunners at the harbor.

* * *

The gunners looked on in disbelief and fear of how the man just deflected the cannonballs by just inflating his body.

Suddenly, they were brought out of their thoughts when the Transporter Snail started to go off.

" **Listen up! Captain Buggy is ordering the elemination of that raft in one FLASHY move! Now eleminate it or suffer his wrath! ". **

The Transporter Snail fell asleep and all the gunners were terrfied, as much as the raft's passengers were, they really didn't want to get on their captains backside.

So they loaded the cannons and targeted the raft, ready to fire at will.

* * *

The other three cannons fire at once, but Zoro deflected one of the cannonballs and sent it back to the cannon and destroyed it.

Robin used her **Cien Fleur: Spider Net **and caught them and deflected them back at the cannon and destroyed them.

So they continued their attack on the Buggy pirates and head to liberate this town once and for all and most importantly... to kick a clown's ass.

* * *

Buggy was seething in rage and his eyes were shadowed, as the Strawhats landed on the island, HIS, island and destroy his harbor ship.

" Men, " he hissed venomously " I want you to head down there and KILL Strawhat and his crew. Make them understand what happens when they mess with CAPTAIN BUGGY! ''.

A round of " Yes, Captain Buggy, " was heard and all the men headed down to kill Luffy and the gang. Only Buggy, Mohji, and a man with half his face hidden by his hair was left.

" So, Captain. " asked Mohji " When do we have our fun? " to which Buggy replied " If our men fails, then you and your pets can have the ladies. Cabaji, you can Roronoa Zoro, but leave Strawhat, he's mine. " he finished with a devil's grin.

" With pleasure, Captain! " said Mohji also with a devil's grin.

" I agreed. " said Cabaji with a devious smirk.

And Buggy laughed like a maniac while thinking of ways to kill Luffy.

* * *

The Strawhats made it to the harbor, as the raft finally collapsed and Luffy pouted at the raft's demise, but was brought out of it, when they heard a maniac laughing.

' Buggy. ' they all thought with a sweatdrop.

Suddenly, 50 men appeared in front of them with guns, swords, bazookas, and... sticks.

They got even a bigger sweatdrop when they saw them holding sticks.

Luffy then asked " So, ladies first."

Robin smiled and said " Thank you. " as she crossed her arms and said " **Seis Fleur! **" as six arms sprouted on each of the men and she finished by saying " **Twist! **" and she twisted the pirates bodies around, until they snapped and were unconcious.

They continued to walk and another group of 80 pirates appeared, but Luffy jumped in the air and said.

" **Gum Gum Gataling! **".

The pirates were all crushed under his mighty fists and they kept moving on until they reached the townsquare.

But Zoro stopped and said " Hold on, I want to do one last thing though. " as they all turn to look at him.

Zoro looked at the nine ships, except Buggy's capital ship, and jumped up in the air and said " **Three Sword Style: Great Buddha Cut. **".**  
**

He slashed foward and then the ships start to creak and then falls into pieces, as Zoro landed on the ground and said " Now, let's go. " and they moved on.

* * *

When they arrived, there were 200 pirates, 10 cannons pointed at them, and Mohji riding on top of a giant lion with bears, lions, and jaguars behind him, licking their lips like a predator.

" Well, well, Strawhat. " said Mohji " You've come far, Strawhat, however it ends here. ".

Luffy then smirked and said " I'll believe that the day that I'll fight Akainu. ' And I did sorta died '. " he finished with a thought.

" Very well, men! ATTACK! " exclaimed Mohji, as the pirates begun their assault on the Strawhats.

Five pirates surronded Nami with swords and tried to slash, but she jumped in the air and twirled like a ballerina, as she hit them in the face with her Bo-staff, before twirling away and hitting pirates in her way.

Robin used her Devil Fruit users to sprout arms from the pirates and animals and snap their bodies into submission, unconscious, or death.

Zoro kept slicing people in the way, not hitting any vital organs, and charged at a 10 feet grizzly trying to slash him, but a quick **Tiger Trap** took care of it.

Luffy took out pirates with a **Pistol**, **Bazooka**, **Gataling**, and **Whip**, before the cannons targeted him and shot at him.

But he turned into a **Balloon **and quickly took care of them, before calling out " ZORO! LET'S GO! ".

Zoro nodded in approval and the two ran off, knowing that their lovers can handle the teddy bear and his circus.

* * *

" Aw, look, " said Mohji " Your boyfriends are running off like the cowards they are. ".

Nami said " No, they're just going to kick the Big-Nose's ass. " to which Robin nodded, while chuckling.

However, Mohji was furious of how these two bitches mocked their captain and his armada's name, before he can tell his pet lion to attack, the lion found a polearm in its neck, missing an artery, but hit a nerve and collapsed.

The person wielding this polearm was an old man with brown armor and a small puppy next to him, growling and barking.

The old man said " I am Mayor Boodle, leader of this town, and I will not let your reign of terror continue! " as the puppy barked in agreement.

Robin thought ' Who's that? '.

However, Nami was shocked and thought ' The Mayor and ChouChou!? ' as she remebered him in the last timeline.

* * *

_Luffy, Nami, and a wounded Zoro was leaving on the boat that Nami stole from the Buggy Pirates, when suddenly they heard " Wait! " and barking._

_There, on the harbor, was ChouChou and Boodle, who was breathing heavily as he looked up with a grin and tears in his eyes._

_" Thank you, young ones, for saving us! " he exclaimed as ChouChou barked happily with him._

_Luffy laughed and grinned, Nami smiled softly, and Zoro smirked as Luffy yelled " You're welcome! SEE YA! "._

_And that was the last time they ever saw the mayor and ChouChou._

* * *

' He's a lot tougher this time. ' thought Nami, as she watched Mohji mourn over his Lion's presumed demise.

" Richii, RICHII, wake up, WAKE UP! " he screamed, only to get nothing, Mohji turned to Boodle, who had no fear in his eyes as he gripped his polearm tighter.

" YOU BASTARD! " Mohji ran at Boodle, but ChouChou bit his arm, causing him to scream, and Boodle landed a right hook of his cheek and sent him skidding back, knocking him out.

" That will teach you for harming my people! " Boodle said as he turned to the two women and bowed " Thank you for helping us. ".

Robin then said " It's not over yet. " causing him to look up " Buggy's still here and so we have to wait for Luffy and Zoro to beat him. ".

Nami nodded in agreement " Yeah! If anyone can beat Red-Nose's ass, it's those two. " before lowering herself down and scratched ChouChou's chin, causing his leg to kick up and down.

Robin smiled at the sight and so did Boodle.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro took out pirates in the way, as Luffy said " This is easy! ".

Zoro nodded in agreement as they were just minutes away from Buggy's base, until Cabaji appeared on his unicycle with two double-bladed swords in his hands.

' This is new. ' thought Zoro as he raised an eyebrow.

" I am the first-mate and most loyal servent to Captain Buggy, Cabaji, the greatest swordsman in East Blue. " said Cabji in a smug tone.

Luffy saw Zoro's eye twitch in anger, as he tried to control his breathing and Luffy had to hold in his laugther.

" Luffy, " Zoro hissed out " Go on to Buggy, I'll be there soon, let me handle the ' _Greatest Swordsman in the East Blue _' ".

Luffy then nodded and said " Got it. " and ran toward Buggy's base.

" So, how do you want to die? " asked Cabaji.

" Sorry, but I'm not dying here. " said Zoro, as he got ready to use **Tiger Trap **to take care of this fool.

But then, Cabaji leaped up into the sky and distracted Zoro for a second, but a second was all he needed, for the midget clown came out of an alley and shot Zoro in the stomach.

" Now, Vice-Captain! " he said before Cabaji pushed a little red button and his wheel split in half to reveal a gun, as he paddled and Muggy Balls came at him at great speed and hit him.

* * *

Luffy felt the explosion and stumbled, as he looked back and saw Cabaji in the sky shooting at something.

' Zoro, if you die to that gay-boy, I swear I will kill you when I die. ' Luffy thought before heading toward Buggy's hideout.

* * *

Nami, Robin, Boodle, and ChouChou felt the explosions and Boodle screamed " It's the Muggy Ball. ".

Robin then noticed something and pointed up " Up there! In the sky! " as they all look up and Boodle and ChouChou turned blue in the face.

" I-It's Cabaji, Buggy's second-in-command! " exclaimed Boodle.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the man and Nami thought ' Zoro, please be okay. '.

* * *

" Well, " said Cabaji " That's taken care of, now to find Strawhat- " but was interrupted when he heard groaning and Zoro stood up.

" Dick move, man. Dick. Move. " said Zoro, as he disappeared and reappeard, slashing Cabaji's unicycle into pieces.

" WHAT!? BUT HOW, I AM THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN IN THE EAST BLUE! " he exclaimed.

Zoro turned around with a dark expression and said in a low tone " You are no swordsman. **Dragon Slash! **" as he slashed Cabaji, who fell with blood rushing from his mouth.

Zoro stood up and looked around wanting to find the midget, but decided to let it go and left to go slash Buggy into bits.

* * *

Luffy then arrived at the top and saw a tent and yelled " HEY, GIANT, HUGE, BIG, RED NOSE! ".

Nothing was said until Buggy came walking out slowly and said " What did you call me!? "

" Big nose. " replied Luffy with a grin.

Buggy eyes darken in anger and he said " FIRE! " as a Buggy ball shot at him, but he deflected it and created a great explosion.

Buggy came crawling out of the wreckage and said " Now you've done it! " as he got out ten knifes and put one of each on his fingers.

" **Soru! **" he said as he disappeared, surprising Luffy.

' This is new. ' he thought ' But nothing special. ' as he effortlessly dodged Buggy trying to slash him, but he tripped on one of Buggy's feet and Buggy stabbed him.

He felt himself getting weaker and saw that the blade was no ordinary blade, but was a seastone blade.

' Dammit! ' thought Luffy as he collapsed to his knees, gasping for air and coughing up blood, as Buggy stood over him with a dark grin.

" Now... DIE! " but was stopped when Zoro came in and slashed his chest in three scars with Haki and kicks Buggy away.

" You all right, Luffy? " Zoro asked, as Luffy got to his knees and pulled the blade out, throwing it to the ground.

" Yea. " Luffy replied " I'm fine. " as he disappeared and reappeared behind Buggy, surprising him.

" **Gum Gum Armament Bazooka! **" said Luffy, crushing his palms of solid black into Buggy's wounds, causing him to cough up blood, and fly backwards through several buildings.

* * *

" What was that? " asked Boodle.

" I don't know, but let's find out, c'mon Robin. " said Nami, running to the source of the crash.

" Right. " replied Robin, following Nami, with Boodle and ChouChou behind him.

* * *

" Damn you, Strawhat! " Buggy said in pain " How dare you come into my base, destroy my precious cannons, defeat my flashy armada, blow up my tent and most importantly, wound me! I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN BUGGY! ".

Luffy then appeared and said " And I'm Luffy. " and then kicked him out of the building and into the streets.

When Luffy came out, Buggy's body parts start to split into pieces and attempted to attack him, but Zoro blew them away with his swords.

" That's it! I will kill you now! " said Buggy " **Chop-Chop Reassemble!** " as his body parts came back, but they were his hands and feet, making him a midget.

" Looking for these? " asked a voice, as they turn to see Nami and Robin with Buggy's tied up arms, legs, and body.

" YOU BITCH! " screamed Buggy and arms then sprouted from the grounds and picked Buggy up and Robin said " Now, Luffy! ".

" Thanks! " said Luffy " **Gum Gum... BULLET! **" and nailed Buggy in the face and sent him flying into the sky and landed on his ship, where all his men were.

* * *

" Captain! " shouted Mohji " Are you alright? Where are your body-parts? " as he helped Buggy up, who was dizzy.

" MEN! FIRE AT THE TOWNSQUARE! I WANT STRAWHAT TO DIE! " screamed Buggy, as the crewmembers obliged with fear.

They got out a cannon and fired at the townsquare, waiting for a big boom.

* * *

" AH! " screamed Boodle " IT'S A BUGGY BALL! WE'RE GONNA DIE! ".

Luffy then stepped in the way and punched it, sending it back to its owners.

" There. " said Luffy " You're alive. ".

* * *

The Buggy ball hit the cannon and exploded, causing a massive explosion and crew in chaos.

" Captain! " said a fat clown " What do we do? ".

" Retreat! " he said then saw that everyone had gone pale and quiet and he heard " Aw, leaving so soon. " then Buggy turned pale and turned around to see Luffy behind him.

" AHH! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!? " asked/screamed Buggy to which Luffy replied " **Rocket. "** and no one knew what he meant.

" I have a proposition for you. " said Luffy, causing everyone to look at him " Join my armada. ".

Nothing was said, until laugther broke out across the crew and Buggy asked " And why should we? ".

Luffy then smirked and said " We can throw your body in the ocean and let you drown or get eaten by a sea king. " and that shut everyone up.

" Very well, put we want a price. " said Buggy and Luffy sighed in irriation.

" If you join, I'll tell you where the legendary Captain John's treasure is. " and that got Buggy's attention and said " All right! We're in. Men, let's celebrate. ".

And Robin, Nami, and Zoro came on and gave Buggy back his limbs, who then tried to stab Luffy, but a grab of his Kintama from Robin shut him up for good.

Now they were on their way to Syrup Village, where a certain liar sniper resides.

" PIRATES ARE COMING! ".


End file.
